


Taking down the British Goverment.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confident John, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: "Did you think about this when you watched me through the cam?”





	Taking down the British Goverment.

**Taking down the British Goverment.**

 

“Damn, you have no idea how amazing you look right now Mycroft.”

 

John's voice was rough and he palmed his cock again as he watched Mycroft in front of him. It was a wonderful view for sure, Mycroft's long fingers working his hole open, bend over his desk and only wearing his shirt and waistcoat, making tiny sounds as he tried to get a better angle to work himself deeper.

 

“Fuck. Just like that Myc, open yourself up for me. Did you think about this when you watched me through the cam?”

 

Mycroft moaned as his hole clenched around his finger, knees trembling as he felt John's eyes on him the whole time.

 

“Did you think about my fat cock opening you up? Filling you and making you feel it for days?”

 

John growled at the mental image of that, wheeling the chair closer to stroke Mycroft's legs, seeing the man's eyes fall closed, pushing his arse in John's direction.

 

“Oh. You want it don't you Myc? Want my fat cock shoved inside you? Feel the stretch, the burn. Three fingers are nothing compared to it Myc. I'll fuck you hard, right here on your desk.”

 

Mycroft's moans and sobs were sinful and John's cock was painfully hard in his pants. He licked his lips, biting his lip before moving out of the chair and dropping down on his knees, his breath ghosting over Mycroft's arse.

 

“J-John.”

 

“That's it Myc. Beg for me. Show yourself to me. Perfect.” John grabbed Mycroft's hips, bringing him to his mouth and fucking the man's hole with his tongue. He reached forward, stroking Mycroft's cock and the man let out a scream, not knowing to push back or move forward.

 

“So loud and needy. What if people hear you Myc? Would you like that? Someone watching you like this, open and ready for my cock? I know you like watching.” John smirked as Mycroft moaned, pushing his arse backwards, silently asking John for more.

 

“How long have you been watching me Mycroft? Have you watched me wank off? Fingering myself slow and long? Did you know I was thinking about you, always?”

 

Mycroft couldn't speak anymore, just nodding his head, hands holding onto his desk for dear life and John couldn't wait a second longer. He got up, opening up his pants and the needy sob coming out of Mycroft's mouth almost knocked him out. He caught Mycroft's gaze as the man looked over his shoulder and smiled, body buzzing with lust and want.

 

“Want to see it up close and personal Mycroft? Want to suck me off like a good boy?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Come on then, on your knees for me.” Mycroft dropped to the floor instantly and John petting the man's hair as he held his cock still.

 

“Open up. Ah, good boy.” John growled as Mycroft's hot mouth wrapped around his cock, licking and teasing him like an expert and John grabbed hold of the man's hair, pushing in a little deeper, his cockhead hitting the back of Mycroft's throat before he eased off.

 

“Perfect Mycroft. Oh, you're perfect, sucking me off like this, beeing my needy slut. Are you Myc? Are you my needy slut?”

 

Mycroft moaned around him, looking up and John bucked forward, holding Mycroft's head with both hands. He fucked himself gently, Mycroft grabbing hold of his arse as he relaxed his jaw and John growled, tugging hard at Mycroft's hair.

 

“Perfect. Fucking. Perfect.”

 

He pulled out, seeing the beginning tears in Mycroft's eyes as the man caught his breathe and John stroked himself a few times to take the edge off. Coming down Mycroft's throat was a wonderful idea but it wasn't enough for tonight. Tonight he wanted to consume the man, mark and claim him as his own.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you now Mycroft. Hard and good, I'll make you feel it for days.”

 

Mycroft looked up a bit dazed, pupils wide as John helped him up, kissing him hard and demanding, pressing close before releasing the man's mouth and attacking his neck. He opened up some buttons of Mycroft's shirt, hearing the hiss of surprise as he bit down on his shoulder, squeezing Mycroft's arse.

 

“Mine.”

 

John growled, hearing Mycroft's intake of breath and he leaned back, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

 

“Ready Myc? I can't wait to be inside you, feel you clench around me, moan out my name as I take you again and again.”

 

“John.”

 

John kissed him again before manhandling him back over the desk, spreading Mycroft's legs wide and stroking the man's back underneath his shirt. Mycroft's hole was red, reading to be filled but John took his time to tease it, using his thumb, fingers, and mouth to make Mycroft relax and pant heavily.

 

“John. I- Oh please, John.”

 

He couldn't hold his control any longer, seeing and hearing the need inside Mycroft, pushing his arse closer to John, his fingers turning white from clutching the edge of his desk. John stroked Mycroft's back soothingly, leaving tiny kisses on it before taking his cock and pushing the tip against Mycroft's hole. Seeing it trying to clench around him almost knocked John out and he took Mycroft by the hip, easing himself inside the man once delicious inch at a time.

 

“F-fuck. Perfect Myc. Great b-boy, taking me like that. F-feels good right? My fat cock inside you?”

 

Mycroft could only grunt and moan in response, turning his head to try and see John, feeling himself splitting open as John pushed in further. It burned, it hurt, but it was also wonderful and Mycroft gritted his teeth as John sunk completely into him.

 

“Breathe Myc. You're doing great, just breathe.”

 

John's voice was strained, his legs shaking as he kept himself still inside Mycroft's body, giving them both time to adjust. It had been a while since he'd done this, and Mycroft was tight. He wanted to claim him, make the man see stars but he also didn't want to hurt him.

 

“Hmn, I. J-John.”

 

Hearing Mycroft talk like that, trying to find words as his arse clenched around his cock made John bite his lip, nails digging into Mycroft's skin as his cock throbbed with want.

 

“Perfect Myc. I'm going to fuck you so good. Ready love?”

 

Another load moan before Mycroft grunted, moving his body backwards, making them both shiver. John placed his hands firmly on Mycroft, licking his lips before slowly pulling out halfway. The urge to drive back in, hear Mycroft moan was strong but he berated himself, breathing out as he went back in, drinking in Mycroft's gasps and needy sounds.

 

“M-more. H-harder.”

 

“You sure baby?”

 

“YES. P-please. I, it's not- I need. Oh god.”

 

Mycroft let his head fall back on the desk and John pulled out of him completely, the emptiness too much, his body screaming to be filled again. He was sweating, mind scattered to bits as John went back in, fucking him with purpose, making it difficult for Mycroft to focus. It felt amazing, being filled by John, taking the man inside his body, relaxing as John picked up the pace. It still burned but it only added pleasure now, Mycroft no longer able to keep in all the moans and cries. He couldn't even be embarrassed by it as John moved faster, his nails digging into Mycroft's skin.

 

The idea of having bruises on his body, made by John, only made him more desperate and he reached for his cock, screaming in frustration when John stopped moving.

 

“No touching Myc. You're going to come from my cock, and my cock alone. Can you do that? Be a good boy for me and come untouched?”

 

John's body was buzzing as he saw the outrage and lust in Mycroft's eyes. He knew it was cruel, could see how far gone Mycroft had been. Begging and pleading to go faster, go harder, go deeper. John wasn't even sure if Mycroft knew what he was saying but it boosted his ego, wanting to make this controlled man fall apart completely and spill himself on his desk. A wonderful, dirty mess.

 

“That's it, love, let go. Perfect, fuck, fuck you feel good. Myc.”

 

He was leaving bruises on Mycroft's hips, clinging onto the man tightly as he moved, the desk groaning under their weight. The air smelled of sex, the sounds of Mycroft's moans filling John's ear and spurring him on. Soon he was slamming into the man, all caution gone and he heard Mycroft moan, felt the muscles in the man's arse tightening before Mycroft screamed out John's name.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

It was perfect, John's name on Mycroft's lips, feeling the man twitch as he came to the end of his orgasm. He hadn't expected it to work and knowing he'd made Mycroft come just from fucking him was all John needed to spill himself into Mycroft's tight arse.

 

“Oh. Oh, J-John. Oh.”

 

Mycroft trembled, still lost from his orgasm when John filled him up. He let out a needy moan, the feeling intense, wanting to see John's face as he came. He was breathless, shaking ll over, goosebumps making their way on his body when John gently pulled out. He couldn't stop a grimace as the emptiness came back, feeling John's cum run out of him and he jumped in surprise as a wet tongue licked at his hole.

 

“Hmn, perfect.”

 

John saw Mycroft shiver as he breathed against the man's hole, red and stretched, his cum running out of it and he couldn't stop himself, taking a small amount and pushing it back inside, hearing Mycroft's soft gasp.

 

“That's it, baby, take my cum.”

 

John watched as Mycroft's body closed around his thumb, trapping his cum inside. He wanted to take a picture, keep it on his phone as a reminder fo this moment but instead, he just sat down on his knees and watched, pulling out his thumb gently, licking Mycroft's hole again till the man grumbled, pulling away from John's touch.

 

“John. I-”

 

“Sorry love. I just couldn't resist.” He got up, feeling relaxed and a little smug as Mycroft looked at him. His gaze was a little unfocused, his face flushed and lips pink and he reached out, grabbing the man in a tight embrace before kissing him senseless.

 

“Fuck, Mycroft. The way you respond to me, the way you sound. It's perfect. You're perfect. Fuck.”

 

Seeing the man blush only made John want to kiss him, hold him in his arms forever but Mycroft started shivering again and John cursed, rubbing Mycroft's back before stepping away and helping Mycroft into his pants and trousers. His hands went all over Mycroft's body, seeing the hard nipples peek out underneath his shirt and John smiled, pinching it lightly.

 

“John. I.”

 

Mycroft suddenly couldn't look at John. The impact of what had just happened crashed into his brain and it knocked his breath out, terrified. What if someone had heard them? What if someone had come in? Why had he even-

 

“Hey.” Mycroft startled as John's warm hands captured his head, making him look into those bright blue eyes. “ Nobody could have come in Mycroft. I closed the door remember? And I doubt anyone could hear us, isn't your office basically soundproof?”

 

It took a moment to grasp what John was saying, trying to breathe as those blue eyes watched him with an intense focus.

 

“I. You-”

 

“It's all fine Mycroft. I would never- You're safe with me baby.”

 

Mycroft relaxed as John kissed him, letting the kiss linger for a moment before pulling apart again.

 

“Let's go.”

 

“Go?”

 

Mycroft saw John smile, a satisfied gleam in his eyes and he shook his head, trying to get back in the moment. Images of John's cock inside his mouth took hold of his brain and John's smirk got wider, taking Mycroft's hand as he pulled him away from the desk. When had John dressed?

 

“I take it your driver is still around somewhere?”

 

“I. Yes, James is just a phone call away. But I don't understand-”

 

“Don't understand what love?”

 

The confusion on Mycroft's face was amusing but also heartbreaking. He'd had a feeling Mycroft would act like this after they'd had sex and John stopped right in front of the man, taking both his hands and kissing them before speaking.

 

“I didn't come here for a one-time thing Mycroft. When I first found out about the cam I was furious. It's a bit, not good love.” John smiled, seeing the blush on Mycroft's face. “But it got me thinking, why place a cam in my room? You have enough cams in the rest of the house to keep an eye on Sherlock, and me. I could only conclude that it meant something more. It's an unconventional way to show your interest in someone but well.” John shrugged a shoulder, not able to stop a smirk when Mycroft raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“You are a Holmes after all. Conventional really isn't your style.”

 

Mycroft huffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny it.

 

“I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't interested too. I think what we just did is a testament of that. Wouldn't you say so?”

 

“John, you don't- I mean, I know I'm not-”

 

“Sht. Whatever you are thinking, you are wrong. I want you, I want to spend time with you. Right now I want to go to your place, have sex again, see your beautiful face when you come and then have a long, hot shower together.”

 

John leans forward, kissing Mycroft hard on the mouth. He shakes his head as Mycroft stands there like a statue, his eyes blinking rapidly as if John as just solved an unsolvable problem.

 

“Silly man. Did you really think I would just leave after the most amazing sex I've ever had?”

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as a whole other story, with John finding out Mycroft had been watching him via CCTV and John confronting him about it. I didn't exactly know Mycroft's sexuality when I started writing and then I got a comment that made me think I was useless at this whole writing thing, so I deleted the original text and just made it into a smut piece. 
> 
> I like the smut piece, sometimes smut is nice, but I do feel a bit irritated with myself for listening to that one person and believing I'm not good at writing. ( I may not be 'great', but I am good.)
> 
> Have a good weekend!


End file.
